My Target
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Engg... i-iya gitu... deh"/ "Aduh, gue gak denger. Kalau ngomong tuh liat orangnya dong"/ "Apaan sayang? Engga denger?"/ Berbunga-bungalah hati Sasuke. Berasa menang lotre gitu. WARNING: Setting indonesia bangetz, bahasa informal. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

My Target

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur, seting indonesia,

bahasa gaul alias informal

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ada dua bunyi yang bikin semangat anak sekolah. Pertama bunyi bel istirahat dan yang kedua adalah...

"Yeah! Pulang!"

Bunyi bel pulang

"Berisik lo!"

Buku melayang dan mendarat tepat di wajah cowok berambut pirang.

"Anjir sakit!" Gerutunya dengan mata nyalang. Bibirnya udah siap ngeluarin sumpah serapah buat siapa pun pelakunya. Enak aja wajah gantengnya dilempar kamus bahasa inggris setebal ini. Kan hidung mancungnya bisa bengkok. Masa iya dia harus ke korea dulu buat operasi plastik biar mancung lagi?

Namun sejurus kemudian hanya ada cengiran abstrak kala mata biru itu mengetahui bahwa sang pelaku adalah cewek berjidat lebar. Sang gebetan.

Sakura mendengus kala Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya. "Hinata pulang yuk!"

Gadis surai indigo yang tengah sibuk memasukan barang ke tas punggungnya itu melirik Sakura sejenak. "Uhm.."

"Kenapa, gue mau ngajakin lu makan _pancake_ di cafe yang baru. Gue kenal banget sama yang punya juga Ta, jadi bisa minta gratis" tutur Sakura dengan jari membentuk 'V'.

Udah makanan manis, gratis pula. Siapa yang bisa nolak? Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masalahnya dia udah ada janji lain.

"Makan apaan? Gratis tuh? Gue ikut dong!" sahut Naruto keras.

"Gue engga ngajak elo!" Hardik Sakura dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada Naruto.

"Ada Hinata?"

Dan suara berat nan maskulin berhasil menarik sebagian antensi penghuni kelas.

Hinata meneguk ludah pelan.

Aduh... udah dibilangin jangan ke kelas. BBM aja kan bisa!

"Anu Sakura-"

Dahi Sakura menyerit, ia menunduk ke arah Hinata dengan punggung tangan yang berada di sisi bibirnya. "Elo kenal deket sama dia Ta?"

"Engg... i-iya gitu... deh" jawab Hinata engga jelas.

Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya. "Dih?"

"Bisa cepet dikit engga? Nanti telat Sayang" Ujar Sasuke seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Tampangnya udah watados.

Sakura melolot, ini pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyiin Hinata darinya. Kok dia engga tau apa-apa sih? Kan dia teman dekat Hinata. "Jelasin Ta"

Bahkan Naruto yang tadinya cerewet masalah makanan gratis jadi matung di tempat.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Kepalanya menunduk, rambutnya yang tergerai berhasil menutupi ekspresinya. Jemari mungilnya saling bertautan kuat. "Anu... nanti aku telpon Sakura. Na-nanti-"

"Hinata..."

Sasuke engga sabaran banget si! Udah tau Hinata lagi mencoba menenangkan diri sembari mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura!

Sasuke yang gemes liat Hinata mengkeret di antara teman-temannya itu segera bertindak. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kalau engga gini, Hinata bakal jadi batu sampe besok. Kasian kan nanti badannya pada pegal.

"Kyaaaa! Itu kak Sasuke kan?! Dia pacaran sama Hinata!?"

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan, tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh kala mendapati jemari kuat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, memaksanya berjalan cepat ke arah parkiran motor.

"Anu... Ka-kak Sasuke- aww..."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berakhir dengan Hinata yang nabrak punggungnya.

"Apaan?" Ujarnya seraya memutar tubuhnya. Tinggi Hinata yang sedada Sasuke mau engga mau buat Sasuke nunduk.

"Anu... Aku kan udah pernah bilang kalau ja-jangan ke kelas?"

"Aduh, gue gak denger. Kalau ngomong tuh liat orangnya dong" protes Sasuke seraya menangkup wajah Hinata dengan satu tangan.

Hinata tuh lagi nahan malu! Sasuke engga peka banget si jadi cowok!

"Emang kenapa? Perasaan gue engga pernah bilang iya deh?" Ujar Sasuke seraya melepas tangkupannya. Ia kembali menggeret Hinata mendekati parkiran motor.

"Ta-tapi juga engga perlu panggil sa-sayang..."

"Keceplosan"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Nanti orang mikir yang aneh-aneh"

"Biarin aja, emang gue peduli mereka ngomong apa. Kamu kan pacar aku. Bebas dong mau manggil gimana. Kalau mereka tanya ya tinggal jawab kalau kita pacaran. Beres"

Beres apanya! Sasuke kalau ngomong asal jeplak aja. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Sasuke ngeselin banget! Kan Hinata malu buat besok ke sekolah! Pasti dia besok jadi bahan gosipan.

Cewek cupu yang mencoba menaikkan derajat!

Yaampun, Hinata engga sehina itu. Ia gadis baik-baik yang suka ketenangan dan mengerjakan aktifitas monoton.

Hinata mengerjap kala merasakan sesuatu terpasang di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meraba benda itu. Sasuke masangin dia helm?

Hinata melolot kala mendapati wajah Sasuke yang kini sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan bengong makanya" ujar Sasuke seraya menutup kaca helmnya pelan.

Hinata menutup matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Itu tadi deket banget!

.

.

.

Hinata engga ngerti awalnya darimana sampe seorang Uchiha Sasuke ngajak dia pacaran. Yang Hinata tau, saat itu ia hanya mengenal Sasuke sebatas teman kakaknya, Neji. Cowok itu emang suka banget ke rumah, entah main ps di ruang tamu, main gitar di belakang rumahnya atau nginap bareng temannya yang lain. Hinata cuma suka nganterin cemilan yang disuruh mama ke kamar Neji atau manggil mereka berdua buat makan siang. Hinata engga pernah ikutan ngobrol sama Sasuke atau teman Neji yang lain kok. Ia cenderung susah akrab sama cowok. Rasanya risih. Bingung mau ngomong apaan juga.

Tapi entah kenapa di sore hari saat Hinata nemuin Sasuke main gitar di teras rumah pas dia baru pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba Sasuke udah menepuk lantai di sebelahnya yang menyiratkan Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Hinata duduk, Sasuke engga ngomong apa-apa. Ia hanya sibuk memetik gitarnya, membentuk nada lembut dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan syair lirih. Lalu saat petikan berakhir, ia menemukan dirinya nyaman mendengarkan petikan senar Sasuke dan tatapan dalam mata kelamnya.

 _"Jadi pacar gua ya?"_

Sebenarnya udah romantis belum sih?

Hinata mengerjap kala mendapati laju motor Sasuke yang melambat. Tenang aja, Sasuke engga bawa motor ninja yang bikin Hinata duduknya nungging terus tubuh depan Hinata terpaksa menempel dengan punggung Sasuke. Hinata engga pernah mau naik motor kaya gitu lagi. Cukup sekali.

Sasuke bawa motor ninja, terus Hinata pulang sendiri atau Sasuke bawa motor biasa tapi Hinata ikut? Tentu aja Sasuke rela ninggalin motor kesayangan demi pacar tercintanya. Dia engga mau ambil resiko dengan membuat Hinata ngambek terus males ngomong sama dia. Sasuke jadi stres kalau pacar seksinya itu ngejauh.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Masih lampu merah. Duapuluh tiga detik lagi.

"Apaan sayang? Engga denger?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menoleh ke belakang.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke jangan suka gerak tiba-tiba dong! Kan Hinata jadi kagetan karna engga siap liat wajah Sasuke yang di atas standar!

"Ma-mau kemana?"

TIN TIN!

Ah Hinata si nanyanya kelamaan. Udah keburu lampu hijau kan.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Hinata takut. Satu bulan berlalu semenjak insiden dirinya di tembak sama Sasuke, ia mulai belajar untuk engga ngebuat Sasuke nunggu lama dan nolak segala permintaannya. Soalnya kalo doi ngambek, bukan ngejauhin Hinata dan menghilang tanpa jejak kaya cowok pada umumnya. Sasuke malah makin nempel kaya perangko!

Jadi saat dirinya dengan gemetar, meremas kursi bioskop yang sudah gelap, bibirnya cuman bisa komat-kamit engga jelas dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Nafas hangat yang menerpa pipi, memaksanya untuk membuka mata sedikit lebar.

"Takut?"

Aduh Sasuke terlalu dekat! Hinata bisa mencium aroma mint dari mulutnya.

Dengan kaku, Hinata manggut-manggut.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam gelapnya ruang bioskop. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan jenaka. Sebenarnya dia sengaja memilih genre horor untuk acara menontonnya hari ini. Nada yang sanggup meremangkan bulu kuduk mulai memenuhi ruang bioskop. Pegangan erat dan tubuh mungil namun berisi yang merapat padanya semakin membuat seringainya melebar. Dimana lagi tempat yang sesuai untuk mengecup bibir pacar seksinya? Belum lagi dengan reflek tanpa sadar yang Hinata lakukan saat ini.

Berbunga-bungalah hati Sasuke. Berasa menang lotre gitu.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, matanya menatap geli wajah Hinata yang kelewatan takut. Lucu menurutnya. Sudah tau takut, tapi masih aja mengintip.

Film terus berputar, jeritan kuat memenuhi ruangan kala sang hantu menampakkan wujudnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sekarang posisi tubuh Sasuke sudah condong ke arah Hinata. Itu akibat dari tarikan kuat pacarannya. Bahkan sepertinya Hinata tak sadar bahwa wajahnya menelesak ke leher Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke terkekeh. Rencananya berjalan lancar. Sekarang waktunya. Film sebentar lagi selesai dan Sasuke ingin Hinata memberikan _reward_ atas jasa pelukannya. Paling tidak satu kecupan... tapi lebih dari satu boleh juga.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke seraya menggulirkan bola matanya kebawah, menatap wajah Hinata yang masih bersembunyi pada perpotongan lehernya. "Sampai kapan kamu mau cium leherku?"

Dengah cepat Hinata mendongak. Dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas seberapa merahnya wajah itu.

Tep

Bibir Sasuke sudah menempel dengan bibir mungil Hinata. Mata kelamnya menatap dalam bola mata keperakan Hinata yang membeliak. Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya. Lembut adalah rasa yang Sasuke kecap kala bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hinata.

Ah rasanya ingin ia makan jika tak mengingat dimana mereka saat ini. Dosa Sasuke dosa! Nanti aja kalau udah nikah, baru abisin Hinata.

Sasuke menciptakan jarak, walau ia akui dirinya belum puas, sangat. Namun kecupan beberapa detik itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Sasuke engga boleh ngajarin pacaran yang engga sehat. Dosa juga. Nanti aja kalau udah halal.

Tenang aja, lagipula Sasuke bakal mastiin bahwa Hinata cuman halal sama dirinya.

"Maaf" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap lembut Hinata

.

.

.

Wajahnya merah Hinata tak kunjung pergi. Dia masih terdiam, masih syok akan ciuman mendadak Sasuke. Dia tau, Sasuke sengaja memilih genre horor. Biasalah, anak cowok cari kesempatan. Tapi rasa takut mengalahkan kewaspadaannya. Bukan Sasuke yang nempel buat cari kesempatan, tapi dirinya yang menempel pada Sasuke. Malu banget!

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Hinata tercenung. Kalimat maaf Sasuke dan tatapan lembutnya di tengah kegelapan sungguh membuat Hinata lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia tengah didera perasaan takut yang luar biasa.

Ada ya orang abis nyium cewek terus minta maaf?

Saat tangan besar mengelus pipinya pelan, Hinata sadar bahwa bukan waktunya berbengong ria.

"Engga enak ya es krimnya?"

Hinata mengerjap. "E-enak kok kak"

Tatapan Sasuke dingin. "Kita sudah sepakat kalau lagi berdua engga ada panggilan kakak" dengan penekanan pada akhir katanya.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Perasaan Hinata engga bilang iya deh waktu itu.

"Begitu lebih baik sayang"

Hinata meringis. Sasuke akan memanggilnya sayang hanya saat tertentu saja. Dia bukan tipekal cowok gombal.

"Aku udah bilang ke papa kamu kalau aku serius. Aku engga sekedar pacaran biasa sama kamu"

Deg

Hinata tau sorot mata itu saat memandangnya untuk kali pertama. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, namun Sasuke terlihat berkomitmen tinggi dan bukan ngajak Hinata pacaran buat ngisi waktu luang atau biar kaya orang-orang, biar engga dibilang jones.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam salah satu tangan Hinata yang tak menggenggam sendok. Ia meremasnya pelan.

"Aku serius sejak awal"

Hinata gelagapan. Ada perasaan yang sungguh meletup-letup kini. Tapi...

"Aku masih SMA Sasuke... walau kamu-"

"Kamu mau aku ngerusak kamu lebih awal? Aku pria duapuluh dua tahun sayang. Mau sampai kapan kamu nahan aku? Kamu barus kelas satu SMA, kamu mau buat aku nunggu tiga tahun lagi? Nunggu kamu dari SMP ke SMA aja buat aku lumutan"

Kenyataan bahwa kakak yang dimaksud bukanlah kakak kelas. Ya, semua murid memang memanggilnya kakak Sasuke. Itu karna pria itu enggan jika dirinya dipanggil 'bapak'. Kepentingan berada di sekolah Hinata adalah karna pria itu tengah menjadi guru magang untuk syarat skripsinya.

Tunggu...

"SMP? Maksud kamu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam. "Lupain bagian itu..."

Selama itu?

.

.

.

Ia menyerahkan helmnya pada Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk. Enggan menatap.

Jemari Sasuke menyelipkan rambut menjuntai Hinata ke belakang telinganya. "Engga akan ada yang gangguin kamu, aku janji" kemudian mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya. "Masuklah" lanjutannya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Sasuke menciptakan jarak. Ia sudah bersiap menyalakan kembali motornya sebelum tarikan yang ia rasakan di ujung kausnya.

"Ka-kamu engga mau masuk dulu?" Ujar Hinata seraya meringis. Entah mengapa ia ingin Sasuke ada di dekatnya saat ini.

Sasuke melepaskan tarikan pada ujung kausnya, yang kemudian meninggalkan sayatan kecil untuk Hinata.

Hinata sudah berpikir mungkin Sasuke marah padanya. Ia sudah membuat pria yang ia akhir-akhir ini pikirkan, kecewa. Namun saat dekapan hangat Hinata rasakan, dugaan itu lenyap.

"Aku masuk sebentar" seraya mengelus punggung Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke memang masuk ke rumah, ia duduk manis dengan Neji sebagai teman bicaranya sementara Hinata membuatkan teh hangat sesuai dengan permintaan Neji.

Cemas

Ya, Hinata cemas. Ini sudah kali kedua pria itu mengangkat masalah keseriusannya. Demi apapun, mereka baru berpacaran satu bulan. Bahkan Hinata baru delapan bulan setengah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sama sekali.

"Hinata? Kok bengong? Nanti tehnya keburu dingin loh" tegur sang ibu dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada cangkir teh yang sudah diletakkan di atas nampan.

Hinata terkesiap, "Eh, i-iya mah..." jawabnya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Hinata menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia senang saat Sasuke menunjukkan keseriusan yang sebetulnya terlalu dini, tapi-

Ia mengerjap kala Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan jaket yang membungkus tubuh proposionalnya.

"Kak Sasuke?" Ujar Hinata mendekat seraya meletakkan nampan di atas meja tamu. Ia melirik Neji sekilas sebelum menatap kembali Sasuke. "Udah mau pulang?"

"Engga bagus serigala kelamaan di rumah kita" ketus Neji seraya bersidekap.

Sasuke menatap Neji datar, kemudian matanya bergulir menatap gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu. Sasuke membeliak kala menyadari bahwa ia mengajak Hinata kencan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Baru sadar kan lo, udah ngebahayain adik gue"

Sasuke memutus kontak matanya dengan Hinata. Ia menatap tajam Neji. "Sori, gue lupa"

Neji mendengus. "Udahlah sana balik!" Ujarnya seraya mengayunkan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia menarik kepala Hinata mendekat dan mengecup dahinya lembut. "Aku pulang ya" ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut Hinata setelah acara cium dahinya selesai.

Neji menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang bebas. "Ngapain lo cium-cium!"

"Berisik lo ah! Oh iya, tante aku pulang dulu" ucapnya kala melihat sang calon menantu keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, iya Sasuke. Maaf engga bisa salim, tangan tante kotor" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. "Hati-hati ya"

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar jaketnya ke kursi meja belajarnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kaus yang berada di bahu kanannya. Mendesah pelan kala mengingat begitu tak terkontrol dirinya beberapa jam lalu.

Mungkin Hinata akan menjaga jarak.

Satu halnya yang Sasuke sesali, ia terlalu terburu-buru. Kalau membicarakan kesiapan tentu bila di ukur sudah mencapai seratus persen. Beberapa bulan lagi ia sidang skrispi, ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri, dihitung setelah dirinya lulus kuliah. Umurnya sudah cukup untuk dapat membina rumah tangga. Dirinya sudah seratus persen. Kurang apa apa lagi?

Jemari besarnya menyisir rambut ke belakang. Matanya terpejam. Ia sadar betul seberapa muda Hinata. Gadis itu belum lama menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atasnya. Walau Hinata tipekal gadis penurut, tapi untuk masalah pernikahan pasti gadis itu akan berpikir keras.

Tapi untuk menunggu selama tiga tahun dengan terus menjalani hubungan pacaran bukanlah usul yang bagus. Sasuke bermasalah dengan kata sabar. Ia tak bisa menunggu selama itu.

"Tsk!"

Sasuke mendelik kala merasakan getaran yang berada di kantung celana bahannya.

 _"Kamu belom tidur?"_

Dan suara lembut gadisnya memenuhi pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. ia tersenyum kecil kala mengingat ini kali pertama Hinata meneleponnya.

"Kamu udah sampe?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Tak biasanya Hinata menanyakan hal sepele. "Ada apa sayang?" jawab Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Uhm... papa bilang-"

TBC

.

.

.

Makasih udah mau mampir ;_; maap juga kalo rada ancur, typo dan bahasanya sesuka aing gini ;_; harap suka. Kritiknya boleh :D ditunggu *makankripik

Oiya maap yang syarat skripsinya, sy ngada-ngada LOL

SIAPUN KALIAN YANG BACA, REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, MAKASIH BANYAK ;_; engga bisa bales review, dirumah engga ada modem ;_; seneng adalah saat aku baca review kalian. Kaya ada manis-manisnya getoh:"v

maap sampe ngaplot berkali-kali gini =_=


	2. The truth?

My Target

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur, seting indonesia,

bahasa gaul alias informal

Chapter II

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Papa bilang-"

BRAK!

"Sasuke, lo bawa pesenan gue engga!"

Sasuke melolot. Engga ketuk pintu engga salam, si Itachi main masuk ke wilayah teritorialnya.

 _"Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

"Sebentar sayang" ujarnya seraya menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga.

"Mana pesenan gue?" Tanya Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Pria itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke menyerit

"Kan gue pesen kartu perdana _Always On_. Lo lupa apa ngelupain?" Jelas Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Besok aja deh. Gue lupa"

 _"Sasuke?"_

"Iya sayangku, sebentar ya"

"Kalau Hinata aja inget lo, ama abang sendiri sengaja dilupain gitu. Tsk!" Komentar Itachi seraya menggebrak pintu kamar Sasuke kemudian berlalu dengan wajah betenya.

"Baper banget lo!" Teriak Sasuke kuat seraya mendekati daun pintu. Ia melongok, menatap punggung Itachi yang menghilang di belokan tangga.

"Maaf tadi ada gangguan. Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

 _"Uhm... besok aja deh hehe"_

"Yaudah. Jangan lupa-"

" _Eh, sekarang aja deh"_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menatap bingung benda yang kini ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Hinata.

Hinata kok labil gitu sih kaya abege?

 _"Papa nyuruh kamu dan keluarga ke rumah besok, jam tujuh malem"_

Jangan-jangan udah lampu hijau nih?

 _"Dah"_

Tuut tuut tuut

Lah kok udah dimatiin?

.

.

.

Musim panas gini bikin cepet haus. Padahal baru pertengahan september, tapi panasnya udah kaya kompor tukang nasi goreng. Apinya keluar-keluar sampe buat pancinya gosong.

"Neji! Mandinya jangan boros! Jangan shampoo-an mulu!" Teriak mama dari arah dapur. Tangannya masih memegang spatula dan wajan kotor.

"Engga kok ma!" Jawab Neji disela gemericik air.

"Liat tuh di berita, kekeringan dimana-mana. Kita harus bersyukur masih ada air yang cukup" komentar Mama Hitomi seraya membilas telapak tangannya.

Papa Hiashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng, males ikutan komentar. Inget semboyan perempuan selalu bener? _Women always Right, Men always left._

"Mama lebay-nya kambuh" saut Hanabi seraya memakan potongan rotinya yang terakhir.

"Mama engga lebay sayang. Kita harus hemat. Walau papa kamu punya banyak uang buat gali sepuluh lubang pun, tetap saja kita harus berhemat"

Hitomi gimana sih, dari pada gali sepuluh lubang, mending gali aja sekalian yang lebar, terus dibuat kolam berenang. Kan enak punya kolam pribadi.

Hanabi manggut-manggut seraya berdiri. Ia mendorong kursi meja makannya lalu berlalu setelah mengecup pipi papa yang sibuk baca koran pagi. Hanabi berjinjit, mengecup pipi Hitomi se kenanya.

"Aku berangkat"

"Kakakmu mana Hanabi? Kok mama belum liat?"

Gedubrak!

Hanabi melongo, ia berlari kecil ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan Hinata pada anak tangga ke lima dengan piyama kelincinya. Ia tengah mengaduh, memegang pantatnya.

"Loh, kakak daritadi belom bangun?"

Hinata meringis dengan kepala menggeleng cepat.

"Sakit tuh pasti"

Hanabi kalau ngomong suka bener.

"Yaampun, kamu belum bangun daritadi?" Komentar Hitomi yang melihat Hinata yang masih sibuk mengasihani pantatnya. "Sebentar lagi jam enam, Neji cepet mandinya, gantian sama adikmu!"

"Ini udah selesai"

"Papa, kamar mandi atas kapan dibenerin?" Tanya Neji setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dekat dapur.

"Lusa tukang ledengnya dateng, kalau masih engga sabar juga, benerin aja sendiri" jawab Hiashi tenang seraya melipat koran paginya.

Hiashi ngeledek nih, masa anak fakultas bisnis disuruh benerin ledeng? Kan engga nyambung.

.

.

.

Semenjak kebijakan baru beberapa tahun silam yang menghimbau seluruh siswa maupun siswi untuk sudah berada di lingkungan sekolah pukul tujuh kurang tiga puluh menit, sejujurnya Hinata agak kewalahan. Bukan karna dirinya pelor atau 'kerbau', bukan kok, tapi entah mengapa semua jadi terasa sulit. Ia sulit untuk tipekal orang lelet seperti dirinya.

Hinata menatap jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya cemas, abang angkotnya lama banget jalannya. Padahal dia tau, sebagian penumpangnya anak sekolah. Dikit-dikit berhenti kalau ada gang. Kalau di sisi jalan ada gangnya semua, pasti ini angkot engga jalan-jalan.

"Bang, bisa cepetan dikit engga?" Komentar seorang cowok yang keliatannya engga sabar banget.

Kayanya Hinata kenal deh cowok berambut merah tanpa alis. Perasaan Hinata suka liat dia naik motor deh kalau ke sekolah.

Saking seriusnya Hinata berpikir dengan mata yang mengamati dalam diam, ia sampai tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata berjengkit. Aduh kayanya orang itu engga suka kalau Hinata liatin.

"En-nnga kok. Anu.." seraya menggibas kedua tangan di depan wajah.

"Ada yang turun di SMA 27 engga?"

"A-ada"

.

.

.

Secepat mungkin ia mengayuh kedua kakinya. Tas punggungnya hari ini berat, pelajaran hari ini berbobot, jadi membuat Hinata membawa banyak buku.

Hinata kaya, tapi naik angkot, pelit banget si!

Aduh bukan pelit, Hinata di didik untuk bisa mandiri dengan tidak bergantung pada fasilitas papanya. Lagipula papanya aja kalau kerja naik kereta, masa Hinata tega minta dianter. Kasian papa bolak-balik. Biasanya dia berangkat bareng Hanabi, tapi berhubung cewek yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama itu harus menjalankan tugas piket, mau engga mau dia harus berangkat lebih awal.

Tadi pagi sih Neji udah nawarin diri buat nganter Hinata pake motor ninjanya, tapi Hinata menolak. Hinata males naik motor yang begitu. Alhasil, Hinata terlambat.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu dengan di dampingi guru piket. Untung kali ini guru piketnya Bu Kurenai, nasib baik engga ketemu Pakk Orochimaru yang sadis.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke yang tengah merapikan lembaran kertas yang tebal.

"Loh Pak Sasuke?"

"Mau bagiin tes ini buat tugas akhir saya" ujarnya seraya mengangkat selembaran kertas berisi kuisioner.

Kurenai mengangguk paham, matanya melirik Hinata. "Hinata telat, boleh masuk engga?"

Hinata menggigit pipi dalamnya kala seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan ia mendengar mereka berkasak-kusuk.

"Iya, masuk aja" ujar Sasuke seraya menghitung kertasnya dan membagikan selembaran itu ke setiap barisnya untuk dibagikan ke belakang.

"Saya tinggal pak"

Sasuke mengangguk

Hinata menutup pintu pelan saat Kurenai sudah pergi. Ia menelan ludah pelan, kenapa mesti Sasuke yang berada di kelasnya saat ini!

"Curang! Mentang-mentang kalian pacaran main seenaknya aja!"

Deg

"Pacaran? Seriusan? Mereka pacaran beneran?"

"Iyalah, kemarin gue dengar Sasuke manggil Hinata pake sayang!"

"Gila banget!"

"Ternyata Hinata gitu yak? Gue engga nyangka!"

"Saya pacaran sama Hinata, terus urusan kalian apa?" Seru Sasuke dingin dengan menatap tajam penghuni kelas.

Hinata udah gemeteran di depan pintu

"Saya minta kalian isi ini, bukan komentarin hubungan saya" alih Sasuke dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada kertas yang ia angkat rendah. "Mau sampe kapan kamu diri disitu? Cepet duduk!"

Hinata gelagapan. Tungkai kakinya bagaikan lolos, lemas. Ia meremas kedua tangannya kala menyadari tatapan tajam beberapa temannya.

"Kenapa ngeliat pacar saya begitu? Engga suka ngomong langsung ke saya. Jangan melototin pacar saya"

Astaga Sasuke!

Hinata rasanya mau nangis sekarang juga. Nangis bukan karna takut di musuhin. Bukan takut kaya di drama-drama seperti yang ia tonton, abis ketahuan pacaran dengan sang _sensei_ , dirinya akan di skors dan sang guru akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lagian Sasuke kan bukan guru tetap di sini. Ia cuman magang, inget itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata"

Hinata menunduk dalam. Mau dongak tapi takut, soalnya banyak yang lagi ngerubunin dia.

Sebuah lengan meraih kedua bahunya, membuat sang pemilik mata _amethys_ itu mendongak.

Semua mata tertuju padanya

"Gini Hin, gue mau tanya..."

Ya ampun, dia kan Yamanaka Ino. Kakak kelasnya yang kini sedang naik daun di dunia entertain.

"Lo punya 'stok' cowok lagi engga kaya kak Sasuke?"

"..."

Tuh kan. Hinata takutnya ini doang

"Iya bener! Gimana caranya ngegebet cowok macem kak Sasuke"

Hinata meringis. Mana dia tau cara ngegebet Sasuke. Dia aja engga menyangka kalo cowok yang udah lama dia kagumi bakal suka sama dia. Segala ngajak menikah lagi! Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlapaui.

Luar biasa memang pesona Hinata

Sakura menarik Hinata berdiri. "Apaan si kalian! Memang lo kira Hinata pake susuk apa buat ngegaet Sasuke. Sasukelah yang suka Hinata duluan!" Ujar Sakura seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian meninggalkan kelas yang sesak nan heboh.

Sakura terus menyeret Hinata, kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga memaksa mereka untuk menuruni seluruh anak tangga yang ada bila ingin ke lantai dasar.

Hinata mengkeret kala menerima tatapan aneh disertai hinaan kala melewati koridor.

"Apaan lo liat-liat!" Garang Sakura seraya melotot. "Dasar manusia kepo!"

Sakura udah _turn on_. Gimana nasib Hinata kalau begini caranya.

Dan saat seretan Sakura mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah, Hinata cuman bisa pasrah. Bibirnya udah komat-kamit, semoga cewek yang udah berencana ambil fakultas ilmu komunikasi ini engga jadi wartawan dadakan.

Sakura mendudukan Hinata di kursi besi panjang. Rambutnya yang kini di kuncir kuda semakin memperjelas raut wajahnya. _"Explain it, now!"_

Mata Hinata berair, bibirnya menukik ke bawah. Udah siap nangis.

Sakura menatap geli Hinata. "Dasar! Gue bercanda kali!" Ujarnya seraya merangkul Hinata.

"Maaf Sakura, aku engga pernah cerita"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. " _Yeah! I will forgive you after this"_ ujarnya seraya melepas rangkulannya, membiarkan Hinata agar posisinya nyaman.

Hinata terkikik geli. "Oke... jadi aku sama Kak Sasuke udah pacaran sebulan"

Sakura mengangguk

"Uhm... kamu tau kan kalau Kak Sasuke itu temen Kak Neji. Pokoknya waktu itu dia ngajak pacaran. Semua baik-baik aja. Mama, papa kenal baik Sasuke dan keluarga, jadi mereka engga masalah aku pacaran sama dia. Walau Kak Sasuke cenderung pemaksa, tapi dia baik" ujar Hinata dengan pipi merona.

Aduh, kalau disuruh ceritain Sasuke gini bikin dia merona, lebih baik dia ceritanya lewat sambungan telepon. Kan engga keliatan muka kesem-kesemnya.

"Dia... dia-"

"Ya, ya, ya... dia ganteng, keren, seksi, kece badai intinya" potong Sakura seraya bersidekap. "Gue sebenernya engga kaget kalau lo jadian sama dia, Ta"

Hinata berkengkit, ia menatap nanar Sakura kala cewek berambut _bubble gum_ itu nyerocos tentang fisik pacarnya, walau emang bener.

"Tapi gue anehnya itu kenapa lo engga cerita"

Jemari Hinata saling berbelit. Aduh, kalo dia ngomong Sasuke ngajak dia cepet kawin, Sakura bakal kaget engga ya?

"Maaf... aku itu, Sasuke ngajak menikah" cicit Hinata dengan kepala menunduk, namun bola matanya masih siaga menatap wajah Sakura.

Nah loh, tuh kan Sakura melolot

 _"What The Hell!"_

Kayanya mereka bakal bolos deh sampe jam pulang.

.

.

.

Cewek kalo udah cerita dan ngerumpi, pasti engga inget waktu. Tau-tau udah lewat jam sekolah aja pas Hinata sadar setelah sesi curhatnya selesai.

"Pokoknya lo harus cerita, apapun itu Ta"

Hinata ngangguk

Gedung tingkat tiga ini udah sepi. Sekarang udah jam empat lewat. Kabar pelajaran hari ini? Engga tau tuh Hinata. Kalau dilihat dari kondisi papan tulis, se-pengelihatan dia sih masih bersih. Semoga aja tadi engga ada guru sama sekali, jadi dia engga perlu repot-repot pinjam buku catatan sana-sini.

"Jangan ngangguk aja, gue serius Hinata"

Hinata meringis, "Iya, aku janji"

Tangannya sibuk masukin segala macam benda dari selorok meja ke tas punggungnya sementara Sakura sedang memberi petuah panjang kali lebar.

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu bolos?"

Hinata mendelik

"Gue yang ajak. Kenapa? Lo engga suka Tuan Arogan?" Ujar Sakura seraya menghadang Sasuke untul mendekati Hinata. Tangannya ia rentangkan, memberikan kesan penjagaan penuh.

"Gue nanya sama cewek gue, bukan elo"

Ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus, "Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hinata itu urusan gue" ujarnya seraya memberikan penekanan pada dua suku kata terakhir. "Lo tuh udah bikin susah dia tau engga!" Lanjutnya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Sasuke.

Nada bicara Sakura yang meninggi, membuat Hinata merinding.

"Terserah! Cepet Hinata, ayo pulang!" Perintah Sasuke dengan berupaya meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Yang sayangnya engga berhasil. Inget, masih ada Sakura di situ.

Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke. "Apaan lo! Dia pulang sama gue!"

Sasuke mendecih, "Shit! Bawel banget si-"

"Aku pulang ba-bareng Sakura aja..."

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan kala mendengar cicitan yang berada di balik punggungnya.

Saat Sakura merasa Hinata sudah siap keluar dari kelas, ia bergegas menyeret Hinata sebelum Sasuke bertindak. Ia berjalan memutari kelas, menghindari Sasuke yang keliatannya udah marah.

Sasuke marah? Jelas dong marah! Pacarnya lebih milih cewek berambut pink norak daripada dirinya, yang notabenenya pacar sendiri.

"Dadah pantat ayam!" Teriak Sakura seraya meningkatkan kecepatan berjalannya kala mencapai pintu kelas.

"Dasar murid kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napas lelah kala menatap pintu rumahnya. Tadinya Sakura ngajak makan pancake dulu, tapi hari ini mama udah berpesan untuk engga mampir kemanapun. Jadi saat Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menemukan mamanya lagi sibuk sendiri di dapur, dia engga heran buat apa mamanya keliatan ribet.

"Udah pulang say?" Ujar Hitomi seraya melongok ke arah Hinata yang hendak naik tangga.

Hinaya mengangguk, "Udah"

"Hinata?"

Ah engga heran juga sampe Hiashi yang super sibuk ini sampai meluangkan waktu, spesial untuk hari ini.

"Papa mau bicara sebentar"

Dan saat Hiashi udah jalan lebih dahulu, Hinata hanya sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya dan mengekori kemana sang kepala keluarga berjalan. Tapi tenang aja, nanti kalau Hiashi ke kamar mandi, Hinata engga ikut ke dalam kok.

Hinata hanya melongo untuk beberapa saat. Ruang privasi sang ayah yang dilarang keras untuk dimasuki semenjak dirinya kecil untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia melihatnya.

Ruang yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih sungguh menarik bagi dirinya. Desain interiornya sederhana namun ilegan. Hinata dapat melihat pajangan yang sepertinya antik berada di beberapa titik sudut ruangan.

"Duduklah"

Dan kalimat perintah itu memaksa Hinata untuk menyelesaikan pengamatannya sekarang.

"A-ada apa?" Ujar Hinata seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa seberang yang duduki Hiashi.

"Kamu cinta sama dia?"

Hinata berhenti menggigit bibir dalamnya. Matanya membeliak kala mendengar pertanyaan frontal sang kepala keluarga.

"Kamu cinta sama Sasuke?"

Hinata menelan ludah.

Cinta?

Dia... juga tak tau

"Kemari"

.

.

.

TBC

Karna review engga banyak, jadi sy bisa ngebalesin huahaha

Keita uchiha: belom kok hehe

Yassir2374: tengkyu komennya. Membangun sekali hehe ;_;

Nuryanierma89: makasee laaa hehe

Nurmala prieska: oke qaqa *aksen kupang

Ka931: haha

Nurul851 II: siap :D

Sucirachma5: udah nih :3

Claseon: bilang... kan saja aku pada ibuku~ :3

Lenacchi: oke \:3 udah lanjut heehe

Dwii-Hime: udah hehe

Makasih udah mau baca, fav 'nd follow fict ini hehe. Maap update lama, mood swing biasa wkwk. Sy akan berusaha untuk terus lanjut

Cynon Nigella-sativa(?)


	3. Pengumuman

Pengumuman

Aku rasa, punya dua akun itu ribet ya =_ aku belom lama ini buat di wattpad dengan penname yang berbeda. Sepertinya akun cynon nigella ini mau aku hapus. Kenapa ya? Karna kalo pisah-pisah susah ngurusnya :"v apalagi di laptop, ffn engga kebuka. Ini semua karna ippo-chan. Berhubung aku gaptek, jadi engga ngerti cara bobol(?)nya. aku juga baca2 kalo provider tri dukung iinternet positif gt. agak susah jadinya yah =_=

Insya allah semua yang masih pending aku lanjutin perlahan. Buat temen-temen, kalau mau baca lagi atau liat kelanjutannya, lirik(?) di akun Hanifashly aja /dia lelah gonta ganti nama/ /udahterlanjurcoy/

Lagian, aku mau nyari rumah baru yang lebih mudah buat publish. Kalo wattpad lebih gampang, apalagi di play store ada aplikasinya /yeay/

Makasih atas perhatiannya


End file.
